bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Yammy Llargo
Yammy Llargo (ヤミー リヤルゴ, Yami Riyarugo, im deutschen Manga Yammy Riarugo) ist der Decíma Espada aus Sōsuke Aizens Arrancar-Armee, der, wenn er seine Resurrección befreit, zum Cero Espada wird. Erscheinung thumb|left|150px|Yammy EspadanummerYammy hat eine enorme Körpergröße, ist wuchtig gebaut und der Muskulöseste der Espada. Er hat dunklere Haut und ist fast glatzköpfig, nur ein schwarzer Pferdeschwanz bleibt von seinen Haaren übrig. Er hat wild wuchernde orangefarbene Augenbrauen, rote Markierungen neben seinen braunen Augen, sowie schwarze Koteletten an den Seiten. Außerdem hat er eine recht große knollige Nase, breite Wangenknochen und wulstige Lippen. Er trägt die Standard Arrancaruniform mit einer stets offenen Jacke, dem üblichen Hakama und passenden Arrancarschuhen. Sein Hollow-Loch befindet sich mitten in der Brust und seine Hollowmaskenreste sind an seinem Unterkiefer bzw. der Kinnpartie. Auf seine linke Schulter ist sein Espada-Rang eintätowiert. Wenn er seine Resurrección anwendetet, ändert sich dessen Zahl von einer 10 zu einer 0. Charakter Yammy ist sehr hitzköpfig, vulgär, arrogant und kampflustig, wie man bereits bei ersten Auftritten leicht erkennen kann, als er Spaß daran hat, Menschen zu töten. Er fragt Ulquiorra, als eine Art "Mentor", stets, ob er jemanden töten darf oder ob dieser es überhaupt wert sei, getötet zu werden. Seine Grausamkeit sieht man stets an seiner Art mit Gegnern zu sprechen oder aber auch Untergebene zu behandeln, so tötet er Menoly Mallia ohne jeglichen offensichtlichen Grund oder Rudobōn, als er wütend über seine Niederlage gegen Uryū Ishida ist. Auch einer Arrancar-Krankenschwester, die seinen Arm wieder anbringt, zertrümmert er den Schädel, nur um seinen Arm zu testen. Yammy ist nicht gerade einer der klügsten Arrancar und gilt als faul, gefräßig und laut. So hat er z.B. die Angewohnheit "Suerte", das spanische Wort für Glück, zu rufen, wenn er auf Gegner trifft oder beleidigt diese auf vulgäre Weise. Da Yammy zu extremer Brutalität neigt, zeigt er dies auch während seiner Kämpfe, bei denen er lieber mit roher Gewalt, als mit Taktik vorgeht. Dies spiegelt sich auch in seinem Todesaspekt, dem Zorn, wieder. Yammy ist sehr leicht zu verärgern und neigt zu Wutausbrüchen, was unter anderem in eben diesen Brutalitäten endet. Für ihn scheint es keinen anderen Lebensgrund als den Kampf zu geben, doch anders als für Nnoitra Gilga oder Kenpachi Zaraki ist es für ihn am wichtigsten zu gewinnen. Handlung Arrancar Saga thumb|180px|Yammy und Ulquiorra tauchen in Karakura aufIn der Arrancar Saga sieht man ihn mit Ulquiorra Cifer zum ersten Mal auftauchen. Ihre Mission, von Aizen übergeben, ist es Informationen über Ichigo Kurosaki zu sammeln. Er und Ulquiorra kommen in der Menschenwelt, in Karakura Town, an. Dort ist Yammy genervt über die Menschen, die sich um ihn herum tummeln und benutzt das Gonzui, um Dutzende von Menschenseelen zu absorbieren, die er jedoch als schlecht schmeckend bezeichnet. Nur Tatsuki Arisawa, welche einen etwas stärkeren spirituellen Druck hat als der Durchschnittsmensch, überlebt den Angriff des Espada mit Mühe. Als Yammy auch sie töten will, treten Orihime Inoue und Yasutora Sado dazwischen, welche der Espada allerdings mit Leichtigkeit loswird. Zuerst schlägt er Chad zu Boden und verletzt dabei dessen rechten Arm schwer und tötet anschließend Orihimes Tsubaki mit Leichtigkeit. thumb|left|170px|Yammys Schlag wird abgewehrtAls Ichigo eintrifft und sieht, was Yammy seinen Freunden angetan hat, aktiviert dieser sein Bankai und bekämpft Yammy, wobei er dem Espada mit seiner Schnelligkeit und Kraft schwer zusetzt und Yammy zur Weißglut bringt. Außerdem verliert Yammy einen Arm im Kampf. Doch auf einmal meldet sich Hollow-Ichigo zu Wort, was bewirkt, dass Ichigo abgelenkt ist und von Yammy schwer einstecken muss. Er wird durch das Eintreffen von Yoruichi Shihōin und Kisuke Urahara gerettet, welche Yammy nochmals schwer zusetzen. Ulquiorra befiehlt daraufhin den Rückzug nach Hueco Mundo, da sie genug Informationen über Ichigo gesammelt haben. Als beide wieder zurück in Hueco Mundo sind, führt Ulquiorra Aizen das Gesehene vor. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques allerdings äußert Zweifel an Ulquiorras Entscheidung und meint, dass Yammy ziemlich von seinen Gegnern in die Mangel genommen wurde. Yammy wird nach dessen Anschuldigung wütend und will sich mit Grimmjow anlegen. Ulquiorra hält Yammy allerdings davon ab und klärt Grimmjow die Situation. Später wird ihm sein rechter Arm wieder angenäht, und um seine Kraft zu testen, tötet er seine Ärztin mit der rechten Faust, beklagt sich aber noch über das ungenügende Resultat der Heilung. thumb|180px|Kisuke Urahara zu stark für Yammy? Hueco Mundo Saga Im zweiten Kampf der Arrancar gegen die Shinigami nimmt er zwar teil, doch zuerst nicht wirklich aktiv, da ihm Luppi Antenor alle Gegner "wegschnappt". Später kämpft er gegen Kisuke, um sich an ihm zu rächen, kann diesem jedoch keinen Schaden zufügen, da dieser einen Gigai benutzt hat. Bevor Kisuke Urahara ihn töten kann, wird er nach Hueco Mundo zurückgeholt und schwört ihn beim nächsten Mal zu töten. Man sieht Yammy dann später nur kurz bei einem Treffen der Espada in Las Noches, wo Aizen ihnen von den Eindringlingen erzählte. Als Aizen Las Noches verließ bleibt Yammy dort, wo er die ganze Zeit schläft und Nahrung in sich hineinstopft, was ihm wieder neue Energie gibt. Fake Karakura Saga thumb|left|160px|Yammy taucht überraschend aufYammy mischt sich dann später in Ulquiorras Kampf mit Ichigo ein. Dieser sagt ihm jedoch, er solle sich raushalten. Yammy schlägt daraufhin grundlos Menoly und fragt Loly Aivirrne, was sie hier eigentlich zu suchen hätte. Loly will sich an ihm rächen und ihn nun töten, doch kann Yammy sie schnell besiegen. Als er aber dann Orihime Inoue angreifen will, kommt Uryū Ishida dazu und lockt ihn in eine Sprengfalle, die Mayuri Kurotsuchi entwickelt hat. Da Uryū schon vorher die unteren Stockwerke präparierte, fällt Yammy sämtliche Stockwerke bis zum Boden herunter. Im Anime kämpft er davor kurz gegen Uryū Ishida. Er überlebt den Sturz jedoch, denn er taucht kurze Zeit später in einem Kampf zwischen Rukia und Rudobon unter einem riesigen Schuttberg auf und besiegt diesen mit einem Faustschlag. Er ist jetzt allerdings gigantisch groß (ungefähr dieselbe Größe wie Pō). Nach Ulquiorras Tod wird Yammy noch wütender, größer und hat vor, Ichigos Freunde zu töten. thumb|180px|Yammy gegen Kenpachi und ByakuyaDiese denken, sie haben leichtes Spiel, da er "nur" die Nr.10 ist. Jedoch als Yammy sein Zanpakutō befreit und in dessen Resurrección wechselt, wird aus der 10 eine 0. Yammy erklärt, dass er der einzige Espada ist, dessen Nummer sich nach dem Befreien des Zanpakutōs verändert und seine wahre Nummer deshalb die 0 ist. Er fügt außerdem hinzu, dass die Espada nicht von 1-10, sondern von 0-9 nummeriert sind. Er besiegt Chad, Renji und Rukia ohne Mühe, jedoch taucht Ichigo zur Verstärkung auf. Dieser setzt seine neue Maske auf und feuert sein Kuroi Getsuga ab, welches Yammy jedoch nur leichten Schaden zufügt. Daraufhin kann Yammy den überraschten Ichigo überwältigen. Zu Ichigos Rettung kommen überraschend Kenpachi Zaraki und Byakuya Kuchiki zur Hilfe. Die beiden verletzen Yammy so schwer, dass er noch wütender wird und er somit noch größer und stärker wird: er nimmt eine neue Gestalt an. Ein heftiger Kampf gegen die zwei Kommandanten entbrennt. Deicide Saga Am Ende der Sagthumb|left|216px|Yammy ist besiegta erfährt man, dass Kenpachi und Byakuya nach einem sehr harten Kampf gesiegt haben. In Hueco Mundo sieht man ihn besiegt und ohne rechten Arm auf dem Sand liegen. Als ihn sein kleiner Hollow-Hund fröhlich anbellt, blickt der Espada noch ein letztes Mal auf sein Haustier. Der Hund wird traurig als sein Herrchen gestorben ist. Beziehungen Yammy zeigt kein sonderliches Interesse an seinen Kameraden, abgesehen vielleicht von Ulquiorra. Auch über seine Beweggründe sich Aizen anzuschließen, oder dessen Loyalität und Beziehung zu seinem Meister, ist nichts bekannt. Ulquiorra Cifer thumb|left|180px|Ulquiorra hält Yammy im Zaum Zuerst scheint es so, als respektiere er Ulquiorra zumindest ein wenig, da er diesen, bei ihrem ersten Auftritt in Karakura, stets um Instruktionen bittet oder ihm im Kampf gegen Ichigo seine Hilfe anbietet. Doch nachdem Ulquiorra im Kampf mit Ichigo schließlich gefallen ist, befreit Yammy seine volle Kraft und bezeichnet seine Espada-Kollegen, inklusive Ulquiorra, als "Nichts als Dreck" im Vergleich zu ihm. Ulquiorra scheint während ihrer Zusammenarbeit immer ein wenig ein Auge auf Yammy gehabt zu haben, da dieser dazu neigte sich nicht genau an Aizens Anweisungen zu halten. Er mimmte für Yammy bei ihrem ersten Erscheinen eine Art Mentor und wies diesen auch auf seine Fehler z.B. seine fehlende Pesquisa Fähigkeiten hin. Fähigkeiten Als Décima Espada sind die meisten seiner Fähigkeiten zwar nicht so gut wie die der anderen Espada, nehmen aber mit zunehmender Wut zu. In seiner Resurrección übertrifft Yammy sogar den Primera Espada. *'Bala:' Yammy war der erste Arrancar, der die Technik Bala angewandt hat. Dies feuerte er im Kampf gegen Kisuke Urahara wie ein Maschinengewehr mit seinen Fäusten auf diesen ab. *'Cero:' Yammy Llargo kann ein kraftvolles Cero aus seinem Mund feuern. Es hat die übliche rote Farbe und ist noch kraftvoller als dessen Bala.thumb|180px|Yammy lädt sein Bala auf Als Espada beherrscht er außerdem das Gran Rey Cero, dieses hat er bisher noch nicht benutzt. *'Gonzui:' Eine Technik, die es ihm erlaubt, in seinem Umkreis die schwachen Seelen auszusaugen und zu verspeisen. Diese Technik wirkt auf einer größeren Fläche. Er ist außerdem der einzige Arrancar, der diese Fähigkeit jemals benutzte. *'Hakuda:' Aufgrund seiner hohen Muskelkraft und seines Gewichts ist es ihm möglich, Los Numerós´ stark zu töten. Seine physische Stärke ist bei ihm sehr ausgeprägt und ist eine seiner Hauptstärken. Er zerfetzte Chads rechten Arm mit nur einem Schlag und selbst, wenn seine Schläge erfolgreich abgeblockt werden, entsteht in der Umgebung ein großer Schaden. Dennoch sind seine Schläge und Tritte eher plump und etwas langsam. *'Hierro: '''Ichigo konnte Yammy mit Tensa Zangetsu einem Arm abtrennen und Yammy musste von Yoruichi einige Schläge einstecken, allerdings wurde auch sie dabei verletzt. Es ist aber stark genug, die Pfeile von Uryuu Ishida abzuwehren und das Eis von Hyorinmarus Shikai macht ihm auch nichts aus. In seiner Resurrección konnte sein Hierro jedoch seinen Hals vor größeren Schaden von Ichigos Kuroi Getsuga, welches mit der neuen Kraft von Ichigos Maske verstärkt wurde, schützen. Dennoch verlor er einige Körperteile durch Kenpachis Schwerthiebe, die jener mit seiner Augenklappe schwang. *'Intellekt:' Yammys Intellekt ist eher unterdurchschnittlich und er gilt als "Dümmster" unter den Espada. Er ist der einzige Espada, der sich immer in Las Noches verirrt und hat offenbar Probleme, logische Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen. Ihm sind jedoch die Folgen des Versagens sehr wohl bewusst und es gibt keine Anzeichen, dass er zurückgeblieben ist. *'Pesquisa: Sein Pesquisa, eine Fähigkeit, die Arrancar benutzen, um andere spirituelle Wesen und deren Stärke zu spüren, ist sehr schlecht ausgeprägt, weswegen er anfangs auch Probleme mit Ichigo hatte, da er dessen Kraft nicht einschätzen konnte. *Reiatsu:' Yammy hat ein, für seinen Rang, entsprechend großes Reiatsu, welches sich verstärkt, wenn er wütend wird. Das liegt daran, dass er als einziger Espada in der Lage ist, sein Reiatsu durch Essen und Schlafen zu konservieren. Da sein Todesaspekt der Zorn ist, werden seine gespeicherten Kräfte durch Wut freigesetzt, wodurch nicht nur sein Reiatsu steigt, sondern auch seine Körpergröße zunimmt. Seine Resurrección setzt außerdem alle Kräfte Yammys frei, weshalb er auch zum Cero Espada wird. Als Nummer 10 darf er zwar das Gran Rey Cero innerhalb Las Noches einsetzen, jedoch ist seine Resurrección höchst wahrscheinlich von Aizen, innerhalb Las Noches, verboten worden. In Yammys befreiter Form ist das Reiatsu so stark, dass es einen Kombinationsangriff von Chad und Rukia negierte und sich von Renjis Hihiou Zabimaru befreite. *'Resurrección:' Seine Resurrección trägt den Namen Ira. Wenn er während seiner Resurrección zornig wird, kann er eine weitere Form annehmen und wächst zu einer beachtlichen Größe heran. Seine Fähigkeiten verbessern sich ebenfalls während dieser dramatisch. ''Mehr unter: Ira *'Sonído:' Yammy ist ein eher schwerfälliger Kämpfer, der ein langsames Sonido aufweist, so konnte er z.B. im Kampf mit Kisuke Urahara nicht mit diesem mithalten. *'Zanjutsu:' Da Yammy eher mit seinen Fäusten, sprich Hakuda, kämpft, sieht man ihn selten sein Schwert ziehen und man weiß daher wenig über dessen Zanjutsu Fähigkeiten. Dies benutzte er nur, als er in Hueco Mundo seine Resurrección entfesselte. Trivia *thumb|150px|Yammys kleiner Hollow-HundYammy hat keine Fracción, dafür aber einen kleinen Arrancar Hund, dessen Namen Kukkapūro lautet. *Yammy besitzt den zweit härtesten Hierro unter des Espada *Er verbringt seine Freizeit ähnlich wie Coyote Starrk meistens mit Schlafen. *Yammy ist der Espada mit den meisten Gegnern und Kämpfen. *Yammys Name ist an den der Architektin Hisila Yami angelehnt. Siehe dazu auch Namensherkünfte der Arrancar. *Von den 10 Todesursachen repräsentiert er laut Baraggan Luisenbarn den Zorn. *Im 4. Popularitätsvotum erzielt Yammy den 99. Platz, mit 5 Stimmen, diesen teilt er sich mit einer Vielzahl anderer Charaktere. Überraschenderweise landet sein Backenzahn auf Platz 161 mit einer Stimme. *Yammy taucht bisher in vielen Videospielen von Bleach auf. Diese sind: Bleach: Blade Battlers Reihe, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, und Bleach: Versus Crusade. Sowie in der Bleach: Heat the Soul Reihe ab dem 4. Teil. Seine Resurrección wird erstmals in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 zu sehen sein. Er ist in Bleach: Soul Resurección ein Boss Gegner und hat seine Auftritte in seiner Resurrección. Allerdings ist er nicht spielbar. *Die Szene, in der Yammy seinen Arm von einer Arrancarfrau wieder angebracht bekommt, musste im Anime zensiert werden. Dort schlägt er sie nach der Heilung nur gegen die Wand, anstatt wie im Manga, ihr den Schädel zu zertrümmern. *Yammy ist der größte Espada und einer der größten Arrancar überhaupt. Navigation en:Yammy Llargo es:Yammy Llargo pl:Yammy Llargo ru:Ямми Льярго Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hollow Kategorie:Arrancar Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Arrancar-Armee Kategorie:Espada Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime